Lock boxes are known to exist in the real estate industry, the purpose for which is to allow access to the premises of a property to be shown to prospective buyers. A shackle-type lock is supported by a housing, the housing having an interior which is accessible by means of a key or other locking instrumentality. In some instances, the owner of the premises loses control when the broker can gain access to the house and breaches of security or privacy can occur. In other instances, particularly when multiple listings are relied upon, a large number of people have access to the premises posing a further security risk.